CyberGenerated
by Rev.Rannath
Summary: The same Wizarding world, but the muggle world gets a nice kick forward to 2027, ala CyberGeneration, which is esentally sifi D&D with kids. just FYI


Harry Potter and all related subjects, except those out of mythology (ie Hippogryphs, which were popularized by Ariosto's "Orlando Furioso"), belong to JK Rowling, CyberGeneration and all related products belong to Firestorm Inc, I disclaim all rights to them, though not to my plot.

* * *

Harry knew a few things about his family. He knew that his uncle was an executive at some corporation or other; he thought he heard the dead boy saying something about drills to Dudley once. He knew his aunt had some desk job; he honestly doubted she could get anything better. He knew his aunt hated him; something about her sister, his mother. He knew his uncle was, at one point an edge runner, which explained why he let Dudley and him get away with so much. He knew Dudley was a 'MegaViolent.' 

And the leader too, though that's not too impressive, all it meant was that he was the biggest, stupidest of the lot. He also knew, or at least his aunt had told him that his mother and father were edge runners that went down, big time.

That was all Harry knew about his family, honestly. He'd spoken to his uncle a total of thirty times since he'd been taken in, ten years prior. That was of course not mentioning counting the typical parenting schlock of "is your homework done?" "Did you clean your room?" and "Can I have my allowance?" Mind you the last one was one only Dudley and him used, for some unknowable reason. Yes his aunt and uncle... well just his uncle really, gave him an allowance, not terrible weird considering the old man alone had to hake hundreds of thousands a year at pure min.

The reason Harry never saw his family were... well to normal reasons, both the olders works twelve plus hours a day, his aunt worked closer to sixteen, and even when they were home odds are he, and coincidentally Dudley(Diddy-dums) were not. Why didn't he see his cousin? Simple the lummox was a MegaViolent, and a leader to boot, which meant he had four other gorillas under him, willing to beat the charf out of anyone who looked to be a challenge, and was under the age of eighteen or so. While Harry was a BoardPunk, through and through, he loved buzzing AV-4s at 300 plus kph, meaning that he wasn't a huge target, but when there weren't any decent brawlers around he was excellent bait, especially since the Boarders were usually in good with the 'Guardians.'

That was what he was doing right now, scouting for the guardians, they gave a pretty decent bit of EuroCred (EC) to anyone who'd scout for them, and a bonus for anything "above and beyond" as they say. Harry usually didn't care enough to scout, his allowance, while not as thick as Dudley's was more than enough for his needs, a repair here, some gear there, maybe a burger or pizza, usually he helped the poorer boarders out with a bit of Cred. This situation was a bit different though, it was his... civic duty, for lack of better terms to pass this piece along to the guardians, and the "StreetFighters," and the MegaViolents, and anyone else with a pulse.

TMI, which stands for Tammy Meyers is F&ing Insane, or something along those lines, was in London with her yogang. Now while this wouldn't seem like an important piece of intel to most, most don't key into the fact that a normal MegaViolent gang is six members tops, usually closer to four, The Megas have to be kept in line, hell the only reason Duds can do it, is 'cause he's four times bigger than everyone else. TMI on the other, slightly insane, hand controls twenty, or more and each and every one of them is scared shitless of her.

So he was on his way to the guardian's hangout, breaking about a hundred, "don't skate here" by-laws and speeding like crazy. It took him about five minutes after finding out to get the info directly to the guardian's leader, Jn. Commissioner Connor Morrison, aka JCCM, JC, CM, most the Guardians call him, Jasem, yeah sounds weird, but they like it.

"Yo, got a bit of intel for you," he seemed, surprised to hear Harry, though that's not surprising, seeing as I was behind him, and about two and a half meters up. To his credit he only jumped a little bit.

"If it's about TMI being in London, then you can forget it, it's already on the net," Harry'd suspected it was, though he knew no one would dare post exactly where she was.

"Oh, then you don't care that I saw her not five minutes ago," That got him jumping, he actually turned to look at you, the famous Jasem. When he was your distinct colour scheme, that is every colour under the sun sprayed randomly, he knew exactly who Harry was.

"Where is she Potter?" Harry was a bit surprised, his exploits got around a lot quicker then he'd of thought. No major laws broken, where any of the Guardians could see him anyways, in a few weeks.

"Well, you see getting away from her my board got a little banged up... so," He rolled his eyes and threw Harry a Cred scanner, a tiny node that would transfer some Creds to his account.

"It's set for 250, that's all you get," Harry's eyes go wide at this and he whistles, that's a lot of Cred for a guy like Jasem, he's actually flattered, and sticks it down by 100, after all, what use it credits when your board's repair will only cost a dozen at most.

"150 is more than enough," He runs the scanner over his own hand and frowns, he knows Harry shouldn't be able to do that, only a 'Wizard' should be able to, and Harry's not a Wizard, Jasem knows that much, Harry's pretty famous around here for attracting the attention of Morgan Blackhand a few years ago, the last time he'd fallen off his board. Well the fame stemed more from the fact that Harry was neither CyberEvolved or part of the Cabal. The man had recruited a few kids and asked about him, word got around from there, which is also why Harry gets along unusually well with the local Rads, who also think their little Hermione's crush is "cute."

"She's three blocks over, just south of the Mallplex, she's only got a few goons with her, but she'll go looking for the local Megas soon enough," he just nodded at that and proceeded to ignore Harry, after all, unlike the other Boarders around here he'd never done much scouting for the Guardians, who've more or less come to expect it.

There really wasn't much need to hang around after that, so Harry bounced over to the local dojo to give the StreetFighters a heads up, free of charge of course, the teacher had given him a few free lessons every year, officially to help with Dudley, though Harry suspected it was because the older thought Harry had talent and wanted to 'poach' him.

After that he headed over to the Rads to spread the 'good' word, and then went to find Diddy-dums, and the DK crew. When TMI did show up he wanted a front row seat to Dudley's massacre.

* * *

Slang from 2027:

Dead Boy/Girl: an adult, usually one who works for a corperation.  
Charf: throwup  
MegaViolent: not slang persay, it's the name on a yogang type, the name really does say it all.  
BoardPunks: skater punks of 2027  
Rads: short for Radicals, a type of yogang that wants to change the corperations by playing their games, usually the most intelligent.  
Guardians: junior police officers of the 1900s, cause they think the cops of 2027 are incompetent.  
Wizard: a tyle of CyberEvolved, the netrunners of the lot.  
At pure min: at the absolute minimum.

From Morgan Blackhand's personal files on Harry Potter:

I first met Harry when he was six, being inducted into a BoardPunk yogang, He seemed to have a natural... flair for aeroboards, and never took a scratch, even when falling from a height of sixty plus feet, and, the one time I saw him fall, after three weeks of watching him, he seemed to... slow down before hitting the ground. I ran some discreet tests on him, and determined he was not in fact CyberEvolved, but I had his Uncle, a former Edge Runner, though never a very famous one, send me reports about the boy as he showed new powers.

Years later at age eight, when Harry joined the revolution I gave him the standard military skills test and these where the results:

BoardPunks:

Intelligence (INT): 5  
Technique (TECH): 7  
BODY: 4  
Reflex (REF): 8  
Movement (MOVE): 5  
Empathy (EMP): 5  
COOL (under pressure): 6  
LUCK: 6  
Attractiveness (ATT): 4

Streetfighting: 1  
Jock Stuff: 5  
Blend: 6  
Street Smarts: 5  
Schoolin': 5  
Little Angel: 4  
Thief Stuff: 1  
Get a Clue: 5  
GenSpeak: 3  
Fearless Leader: 5  
GoGo: 2  
Thrash: 8 Aero, Hydro

Special Skill: Kata: 3, Harry has this skill, which improves every other year, because he's a 'honourary' StreetFighter, to a maximum of 5, while he doesn't dedicate as much time to the skill, he does have the raw talent and reflexes necessary.


End file.
